"Tome of the Undying Queen"
A book recovered from the tent of Frulam Mondath in the Dragon Cult's camp outside of Greenest, who referred to it in her diary as the "Tome of the Undying Queen". The title according to the book is "Chronicles of the Chromatics". Written in ancient draconic, it is slowly being translated by Marcos Riverby. This book includes various notes and annotations from Leah Riverby as she also attempted to translate the book after it was mysteriously left for her in a tavern in Parnast. This is the only book to survive the fire at Riverby Books. The author of the book is currently unknown as the front page has been damaged and the name has been blotted out. In addition to the text entries there are occasional scribbles and drawings in the margin of varying color. Entry 1: Many fear the chromatic dragons, viewing them as harbingers of death or vessels of wanton destruction. Many stories portray the chromatics as savage beasts or malicious entities, but none have provided solid reasons as to the differences between the chromatics and metallics. I have come across a multitude of manuscripts detailing every minutiae of metallic dragons, from common territories to hygiene preferences, but have uncovered no similar source of information concerning a single chromatic, let alone them as a whole. What I have found, unfortunately, is that this lack of understanding and depiction to the common populace has only fanned the flame of fear and reinforced the harmful misconceptions. I intend to seek out these entities, these ill-understood dragons, to set the record straight and to settle the rumors once and for all. For fear and ignorance are best treated with the cure of knowledge and understanding. [Notes from LR: Who is this author? How do they know me and where to find me?]''' '''Entry 2: This tome will contain the entire collection of my notes and observations of the chromatics, my attempt to fill the void left by all other scholars too afraid to leave their libraries to discover the truth of the world. On the surface level, the chromatics appear to have some similarities with their metallic siblings and it stands to reason that they are sub-species under one family. With the immensity of the task in front of me, pioneering a new area of study, I do not know how long this will take me to finish and compile my notes. But my family raised us to never back down from a challenge and I do not intend on changing that, even if I must now do this alone. [Notes from LR: Alone? Were they working with someone else? What lunatic would actively seek out chromatic dragons? There's still no mention of a name or organization.]''' '''Entry 3: At last, I have finally received a solid lead in my search for a chromatic dragon. Though the past few months have been filled with countless hours of research and speculation and five empty-handed expeditions, I have a good feeling about this new information. There has been a black dragon sighted in the North, between Waterdeep and Neverwinter. While on its own, this reported sighting would not stir up much potential but that is not all I have heard. There is a region between these two cities known as the Mere of Dead Men and it has long since been populated by lizardfolk. The rumor has it that these lizardfolk have begun to bear darkened scale colorations and lateral protrusions along the head that resemble the start of horns. Many of the old stories have mentioned the effect that a dragon’s presence has on the land in which it makes its lair, from temperature extremes to the quality of soil. I believe the changes seen in these lizardfolk are a direct result of the presence of a black dragon. The reports of these lizardfolk speaking of a being they call “Black Death” only furthers my belief in this matter and I am to set out northward tonight. Entry 4: Since spending more time around individual chromatics of all types, I have begun to notice that there are some traits more prominent in one color than another, despite the personal differences between chromatics of the same color. What I have found is as follows: Black - these chromatics appear to be the most cunning of the lot, moving pieces into place over the years that they readily wait before seeing the plans come to fruition. I can only wonder if I made the right choice when I first met with “Black Deaths”. Blue - while exceptions exist, blues on the whole are the greediest of the chromatics and are more possessive than the others. They reign over their hoard, knowing every item down to the last copper, and would sooner die than give up their wealth. Green - these chromatics seem to be the kindest, as far as that term can be applied, as they tend to focus more on amusing themselves through playing tricks on others. Mischievous is a better descriptor of them, though that is not to downplay their ferocity when angered. Red - deeply emotional creatures in that red chromatics feel every emotion in the extreme and are quick to anger, frequently leading to rampages. Reds can be very dangerous due to their fickle nature but they can also be solid allies. White - while most dragons maintain a (un)healthy dose of vanity, nothing compares to that of a white chromatic. Seeing themselves as the pinnacle of all draconic creatures, anything that says otherwise is taken as a slight and immediately dealt with through destruction. [Notes from LR: The author implies to have spent time around not just one but multiple chromatics of varied colors. Without being slaughtered or worse. This must be a joke that someone made. Though if this information were true...]' '''Entry 5: '''I will have to do more studying and research but I believe I might have stumbled upon a potential breakthrough. I was speaking with Gyr Andusmaugh, an ancient red chromatic, earlier this day and they were telling of history long-since forgotten or unknown to mortal races. Lost in reverie, they appeared to slip up and made mention of an entity titled the Queen of Dragons. Upon speaking that title, Gyr Andusmaugh ceased their retelling and refused to answer any of my questions. The look of sheer terror in their eyes sent chills down my spine that I still feel when thinking back to the incident. Who was this Queen of Dragons and why was, or rather is, a chromatic of immense power like Gyr Andusmaugh so terrified of them? '[Notes from LR: '''Andusmaugh is a name almost unheard of anymore, relegated to a few specific historical texts concerning the Sunset Mountains. It is said that Andusmaugh laid siege to the city of Innsmouth for several months to prolong the suffering of the citizens before setting the entire place ablaze and slaughtering all that escaped the fires. What type of entity could scare a monster such as that?]' '''Entry 6:' So I do have a small confession to make in the interests of honesty. My pursuit of information concerning this “Queen of Dragons” was even more fruitless than my original search for chromatics at the beginning. But as luck would have it, I have come across an assistant, of sorts, to aid my in my endeavors. I have yet to meet with them but our correspondences promise an immense amount of knowledge and untapped potential. I only hope to get everything from my muse down in one book. '''Entry 7: '''My muse has opened my eyes and mind to the mysteries around me. So much knowledge that has gone ignored out of fear. We must never be afraid to pursue that which is worth knowing. My muse has also imparted more legends and stories of this “Queen of Dragons” though whenever I bring it up around other dragons it gains an adverse reactions. I have almost been eaten by a few copper dragons that agreed to meet with me and given cryptic, fearful, or suspicious answers from any chromatic dragon that will give me the time of day. While I know my muse would never lie to me, I am worried that no other dragons, regardless of color will lend credence to these tales. I have decided to further pursue some of the more tangible aspects of the stories, starting with a firbolg steading located deep in the mountains, which remains on top of some old ruins. Additionally, I believe I have come down with some illness, I blacked out during my trek yesterday, I must remember to seek a local healer when I get to the next village. Category:Documents Category:Riverby